Sadness and Anger
by DoorToHeavenGirl
Summary: In this fanfic, Link try's to find Navi, but finds an angry Saria! a ten times better summary inside. R&R plz! Yay you if you do! :D


_**Sadness**_

**Summary: Link is trying to find a _fairy_ friend when he runs into a very angry Saria...**

Night was falling as Link ran through the woods towards the Sacred Forest Meadow. His breath in short gasps. His chest heaving. His heart pounding for a friend. A _fairy _friend. He ran through the lost woods, looking for a way out of this seemingly never ending forest.

"Navi, I'm coming!" He whispered to himself. Not looking where he was going, he found himself falling down a deep hole. He screamed as he fell, not knowing when he would stop falling. Finally, he hit the ground with a hard thump. He lay there for a couple of seconds. Quickly, he got up and tried to climb out of the hole. He scratched at the thick vines encircling the cave he had discovered. One by one, he pulled himself by every vine till he was out. He ran through an opening which he thought might take him the right way. Link sighed with relief when he saw the Sacred Forest Meadow just a few feet away. He ran to a place he knew Navi would be, the place where Saria, a very dear friend of his, came to be alone. He looked around. He saw Saria sitting on her regular stump, playing Saria's song. However, Saria was playing the song slowly, which gave the glade an eerie feeling to it.

"Saria, where's Navi?" Link asked. The eerie music stopped as Saria put the Fairy Ocarina in her lap.

"How would I know? Why should I tell you? I wouldn't tell you, not even if I wanted to. You betrayed me, now I won't tell you where your _fairy _friend is." Saria whispered. Saria's eyes were an eerie, light green. Saria stood up, causing the Fairy Ocarina to fall to the ground. The silence echoed loud in Links ears.

"I never betrayed you! You might have loved me, but I love Zelda! You know that! Tell me where Navi is! Please Saria!" Saria stood there, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Alright, I'll tell you where your dearfriend is. She's deep within the Forest Temple, but I blocked that off just after I put her there."

"_**WHAT! **_You put Navi in _**THERE?**_ But why? Because I don't love you? That's stupid Saria and you know it! Get her out of there now!" Saria held her hands out in front of her. Vines began to uncoil from around her wrists.

"Saria, no." The vines came towards Link.

"Saria, stop this!" They wrapped themselves around Links wrists.

"Please Saria. Don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way." The vines began crawling up his arms towards his neck.

"Oh, but I think it does. You betrayed me, now I get my revenge!" Saria cried. The vines had found Links neck and they began to bind it. Around and around the vines wrapped around his neck. Tighter and tighter Saria made the vines go.

"Saria, please! You're my best friend, why do you hate me so? I will always love you, but not as a lover, as a friend. Why can't you see that?" Link gasped as his breaths became shallower as the vines tightened around his neck. Saria's eyes glowed with anger and rage.

"_**NO!**_ Either you love me as a lover, or you're dead! You're choice! Make a decision!" Saria screeched to the air. Tears were falling from Saria's eyes. As each and every teardrop fell, the vines got a little bit tighter.

"_**LINK!**_" Navi's voices called from the entrance of the Forest Temple. Navi flew down to where Link and Saria were standing. But she was too late. Link was dead, with vines still wrapped around him. Saria let vines come back to her. She fell to her knees, crying, her head hung. Saria lifted her head, tears still within them. The vines began to once again come from her hands, this time they went to Links sword. They wrapped themselves around the handle. The vines pulled the sword from its holder, and, facing the blade at in her direction, went strait to their owners heart. It was just inches away when they stopped.

"No, Saria. Don't do it. You don't need to go." Navi pleaded.

"Navi, I killed Link. I would never forgive myself. This is the only way. This way I will always be with Link." Saria whispered. The blade of Links heart flew at her and plunged through her heart. Saria looked to the sky for the last time.

"Good bye Navi. I'm going to be with Link. Forever." Saria whispered, falling down on her back. Navi looked at her two dead friends. A small tear fell from the fairies heart, and landed on the soft grass.


End file.
